golden_child_kpop_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
Genie
Lyrics |-|Hangul= I’ll be there 네게 전하지 못했던 많은 말들 이젠 모두 다 꺼내볼게 특별한 일기로만 가득 찬 매일 네가 날 숨 쉬게 해 언제든 뭘 하든 네가 힘들 땐 그 어디든 달려갈게 I’ll make you smile 너와 나의 믿음 그 약속 잊지 않아 행복하게 해줄게 Ready action 너로 시작돼 나의 move 그 속에서 계속 궁금해 난 늘 알쏭달쏭 말해 맘속 소원 Talk talk to love 내 맘속 one A! 꿈인가 싶기도 해 꿈이면 안 깨어나길 기도해 넌 나의 단 하나의 소원이야 이젠 내가 너의 소원을 들어줄게 girl 너의 두 눈 속 가득 차오른 눈물 울다 지쳐 견딜 수 없었던 아픔 손끝에 닿은 이 떨림 이 느낌 기억해 이 순간 난 너의 genie 원하는 건 모두 다 말해줘 내가 다 들어줄게 hey! 너만의 genie 더 크게 날 불러줘 내가 널 꼭 지켜줄게 마치 운명처럼 보민/All I’ll be your genie 상상해 baby 내 꿈의 주인공은 바로 너야 너 재현/All Cause I’m your genie 느껴봐 baby 언제나 항상 너의 곁에 있을게 정말 행운이야 이렇게 잡은 너의 손 놓지 않아 so much in love 너만의 하늘이자 푸른 바다가 되어 싱그럽게 비추고 낭만을 줄 거야 언제든 원한다면 나를 불러줘 눈을 감고 나를 그려줘 보여주고 싶은 세상 가득한 love 네가 듣고 싶은 노래를 부를게 손끝에 닿은 이 떨림 이 느낌 기억해 이 순간 난 너의 genie 원하는 건 모두 다 말해줘 내가 다 들어줄게 hey! 너만의 genie 더 크게 날 불러줘 내가 널 꼭 지켜줄게 마치 운명처럼 너와 나의 이 노래가 온 세상에 들려오면 Girl 넌 내 손 잡아 뭐든 이루어지게 네 맘을 들려줘 모든 이뤄줄게 장준/태그 A! 내 꿈의 주인공은 너! Oh 지금 이 순간 난 너의 genie 원하는 건 모두 다 말해줘 내가 다 들어줄게 hey! 너만의 genie 더 크게 날 불러줘 내가 널 꼭 지켜줄게 마치 운명처럼 보민/All I’ll be your genie 상상해 baby 내 꿈의 주인공은 바로 너야 너 재현/All Cause I’m your genie 느껴봐 baby 언제나 항상 너의 곁에 있을게 (마치 운명처럼) 보민/All I’ll be your genie 상상해 baby 내 꿈의 주인공은 바로 너야 너 재현/All Cause I’m your genie 느껴봐 baby 언제나 항상 너의 곁에 있을게 I’ll be your genie |-|Romanization= I’ll be there nege jeonhaji mothaetteon maneun maldeul ijen modu da kkeonaebolge teukbyeolhan ilgiroman gadeuk chan maeil nega nal sum shwige hae eonjedeun mwol hadeun nega himdeul ttaen geu eodideun dallyeogalge I’ll make you smile neowa naye mideum geu yaksok itji ana haengbokhage haejulge Ready action neoro shijakdwae naye move geu sogeseo gyesok gunggeumhae nan neul alssongdalssong malhae mamsok sowon Talk talk to love nae mamsok one A! kkuminga shipgido hae kkumimyeon an kkaeeonagil gidohae neon naye dan hanaye sowoniya ijen naega neoye sowoneul deureojulge girl neoye du nun sok gadeuk chaoreun nunmul ulda jichyeo gyeondil su eopseotteon apeum sonkkeute daheun i tteollim i neukkim gieokhae i sungan nan neoye genie wonhaneun geon modu da malhaejwo naega da deureojulge hey! neomane genie deo keuge nal bulleojwo naega neol kkok jikyeojulge machi unmyeongcheoreom BM/All I’ll be your genie sangsanghae baby nae kkume juingongeun baro neoya neo JH/All Cause I’m your genie neukkyeobwa baby eonjena hangsang neoye gyeote isseulge jeongmal haenguniya ireoke jabeun neoye son noji ana so much in love neomane haneurija pureun badaga dweeo shinggeureobge bichugo nangmaneul jul geoya eonjedeun wonhandamyeon nareul bulleojwo nuneul gamgo nareul geuryeojwo boyeojugo shipeun sesang gadeukhan love nega deutgo shipeun noraereul bureulge sonkkeute daheun i tteollim i neukkim gieokhae i sungan nan neoye genie wonhaneun geon modu da malhaejwo naega da deureojulge hey! neomane genie deo keuge nal bulleojwo naega neol kkok jikyeojulge machi unmyeongcheoreom neowa naye i noraega on sesange deullyeoomyeon Girl neon nae son jaba mwodeun irueojige ne mameul deullyeojwo modeun irwojulge JJ/TG A! nae kkume juingongeun neo! Oh jigeum i sungan nan neoye genie wonhaneun geon modu da malhaejwo naega da deureojulge hey! neomane genie deo keuge nal bulleojwo naega neol kkok jikyeojulge machi unmyeongcheoreom BM/All I’ll be your genie sangsanghae baby nae kkume juingongeun baro neoya neo JH/All Cause I’m your genie neukkyeobwa baby eonjena hangsang neoye gyeote isseulge (machi unmyeongcheoreom) BM/All I’ll be your genie sangsanghae baby nae kkume juingongeun baro neoya neo JH/All Cause I’m your genie neukkyeobwa baby eonjena hangsang neoye gyeote isseulge I’ll be your genie |-|English= I’ll be there Things I haven’t told you yet Now I’ll tell you everything Each day is only filled with special things You make me breathe Whenever it is, whatever you’re doing If you’re struggling, wherever you are I’ll run to you and I’ll make you smile Our trust, I won’t forget that promise I’ll make you happy Ready, action, my moves start with you I’m always curious about you Tell me about your heart’s wishes Talk talk to love, in my heart, one Sometimes, I wonder if I’m dreaming If it is, I pray I won’t wake up You’re my only wish Now I’ll make your wish come true, girl Tears fill up your eyes You had pain you couldn’t bear as you kept crying This trembling, this feeling at the tip of our fingers Remember this moment I’m your genie, tell me everything you want I’ll give you everything, hey! Your only genie, call my name I’ll protect you Like destiny I’ll be your genie, imagine baby The star of my dreams is you Cause I’m your genie, feel it baby I’ll always be by your side I’m so lucky, I’m holding your hand I won’t let go, so much in love I’ll be your sky and blue ocean I’ll gently shine on you and give you romance Whenever you want, call me Close your eyes and draw me out I want to show the world our love I’ll sing you the song you want to hear This trembling, this feeling at the tip of our fingers Remember this moment I’m your genie, tell me everything you want I’ll give you everything, hey! Your only genie, call my name I’ll protect you Like destiny When our song plays throughout the world Girl, hold my hand, so everything will come true Let me hear your heart, I’ll make it all come true You’re the star of my dreams Right now I’m your genie, tell me everything you want I’ll give you everything, hey! Your only genie, call my name I’ll protect you Like destiny I’ll be your genie, imagine baby The star of my dreams is you Cause I’m your genie, feel it baby I’ll always be by your side (Like destiny) I’ll be your genie, imagine baby The star of my dreams is you Cause I’m your genie, feel it baby I’ll always be by your side I’ll be your genie Music Video Category:Songs